


Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 1 - Lights

by Lunarii



Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fireflies, I'm secretly projecting onto these 2, Lights, M/M, Nature, Wildlife, Zero/X Week 2021, can this happen to me in real life please, cries in gay robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarii/pseuds/Lunarii
Summary: Tonight, Zero watches his first firefly migration with X, his field guide.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 1 - Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been online for a long time, but still wander occasionally, looking to make meaningful connections. I’m also at that age where planning for the future is very important and I feel like an Eevee getting ready for the limitless possibilities of evolution (Adulting 80%/20% free time). I know I’m very late for Zero/X week, plz don’t hurt me, but I have lots of fresh unique ideas :P
> 
> I read this on Tumblr a lonngggg time ago and saved it but don’t remember who posted it but it STILL hits hard and is honestly how I feel right now: <<<"No offence but I think a lot of us me included don’t actually want romantic love as much as we think and really are just lonely and crave a closeness and intimacy that feels out of reach in friendships because of society’s emphasis on marriage and the nuclear family. So we project that into the never ending search for a perfect love and a soulmate when all we really want is to mean something to someone.">>>
> 
> A lot of fanfiction/roleplaying is us projecting our deepest needs, wants, and desires onto fictional characters where we feel safe expressing our feelings/emotions. Especially for ships or OTP’s that are a resemblance of how we’d like our real-life friendships/relationships to be. 
> 
> It creates a lot of confidence when we find people who like what we like and encourage our head-cannons, makes us feel not so alone in this big world.
> 
> I’m hopeful that another person out there will read this and smile, then I’ve fulfilled something :D

\----------------------------------------------

Tonight was just for them, their never ending duties left behind in Abel City. Axl flashed a grin before the pair left, now more mature and able to take on solo missions to help out X and Zero have free time. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“This time of the year is perfect, we’re at peak season!” X says to Zero as they climb the misty ethereal terrain of a national park. Twilight was setting in and golden skies were strewn with midnight and lavender hues on a balmy July night. They both blended in so well with civilian clothing that no one could tell they were the famous Maverick Hunters X and Zero. X, sporting a cerulean sweater and his favorite pair of straight cut jeans with his tousled amber brown hair and adorable emerald eyes, looked like a cute 20 something year old college boy. The truth was, he was more than a century old. Zero, who followed in suit, wore a black tank top paired with a crimson sweater and black jeans, giving him his signature cool and collected vibe. His silky blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail, some strands flowing with the gentle breeze, catching the fading light and shimmering like spun gold. 

Calm and secretly excited, Zero followed X through the lush, verdant forest in the mountains, noting the damp soil with each footfall and the tiny creatures skittering about. The buzz of the insects in the area made it sound like relaxing white noise, adding to the natural ambience of the night. They stopped when a large rippling pond was visible, the thick trees and foliage embracing the water’s edge. Small intermittent flickers of light bounced off the water’s midnight surface, and Zero watched curiously with his focused azure eyes, trying to find the source. 

“What you’re looking at are called fireflies, they’re beetles with wings that fly and they flash their lights in different patterns to communicate with each-other. Tonight, they’ll be migrating and mating, so tons of them will be here!” X said as he smiled at Zero, the crimson hunter nodding his head in understanding. 

“What makes them glow?” Zero replied with interest, as a firefly landed on the palm of his hand, flashing several times in quick succession before it flew off into the night sky. 

“Bioluminescence is a fascinating natural phenomenon! A firefly’s tail has 2 chemicals. When the first chemical, called luciferin, is exposed to oxygen, a special chemical reaction takes place. Luciferase, an enzyme that triggers the light, causes the firefly’s body to convert energy into light, which causes the glow that we’re seeing now~” X said as he practically vibrated with excitement, his emerald green eyes radiant with happiness. Zero’s gaze turned soft as he watched X in his element and was impressed at all the research X did and how well-planned everything was. 

Sapphire and emerald eyes met as millions of tiny lights surrounded the entire forest in a luminous aura. The fireflies started flickering in waves and both hunters were in awe at the brilliant synchronized display. Without thinking, Zero found himself pulling X close to him, intertwining their hands, and whispered “thanks” into his aural cone.

“Glad you’re enjoying, your wel…..mmmpph!” X’s response was muffled as Zero’s hands cupped his cheeks and melded their lips tenderly. His eyes fluttered closed and a soft whimper escaped as his breath hitched in his throat. A few fireflies landed in between them as they parted, a light filling their hearts in a warm embrace.


End file.
